


College Life

by AilisCeana



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Mystic Messenger AU, Spoilers are warned ahead of chapter, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilisCeana/pseuds/AilisCeana
Summary: A collection of drabbles set in a College AU. Different RFA/MC pairing per chapter. I warn of spoilers before the chapter starts, so feel free to jump around chapters if you're still playing parts of the game!





	1. 707 x MC: Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I had made drabbles around this back in the fall. I had it posted on ff.net but not here when I made an account. I'll update as I feel inspired on this one!
> 
> Prompt: Fight for the only left-handed seat.
> 
> Pairing: 707 x MC
> 
> Spoilers: None.

Seven rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled his backpack strap higher on his shoulder before it slipped. He pulled up his sleeve and checked the time. "Shouldn't have rushed off the bus," he mumbled to himself. He should have just taken the opportunity to grab a few more minutes of sleep, since his boss barely let him get an hour last night.

Oh, well, he thought. At least he could sleep in the empty classroom until the professor arrived. He pushed the room door open and walked to his usual spot. Only he heard a small yelp when he let his bag slip to the floor.

His eyes widened. He saw a girl grimace and rub her shin. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Seven blurted. "I thought this…" his words trailed off. She was sitting in a left-handed seat. He usually sat in that seat, but it was no biggie. He could just find another one. He picked up his bag and turned to scan the other chairs.

There was no other left-handed seat.

He turned back to her. "S-sorry about my bag," he said. "But, um, you're sitting in my usual spot."

"Well, there was no other left-handed seat," the girl muttered, not looking up at him. She pulled out her notebook and pen. Seven narrowed his eyes.

"Um, but your pen…" he started. He shook his head, trying desperately to gather his sleep-ridden thoughts. "You placed your pen on the right side. You're right handed."

The girl shrugged. "I prefer left handed seats. It's more open."

"But, I'm actually left-handed," Seven retorted, trying not to let his aggravation get to him.

She looked up at him. Ah, now he recognized her. MC was the quiet one who usually sat in the back. She was pretty up close...with her sparkling eyes...soft hair—no. No! The seat. Concentrate.

"I know for a fact that you're ambidextrous," she smiled. Seven opened and closed his mouth a few times. Had she been watching him?

"I was left-handed first," Seven said. Wait, that didn't make any sense. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I feel more comfortable with my left-hand. Please, could you just—"

With a dismissive sigh, she opened her notebook and began writing the date. Seven slammed his hand on top of her books. She jumped slightly before scowling at him. "I suggest a duel."

He thought she was going to snort and comment on how childish he sounded at the moment, but instead, she only held out a fist. Her eyes sparkled in determination. "Rock, papers, scissors."

"To the death?"

"Until Professor Jones gets here," she suggested.

Seven slipped into the seat next to her. "Loser has to ask the stupidest questions in class-or deal with the consequences later."

"Deal."

The irritation he felt earlier dissipated as the two began their battle. Sure, the girl was stubborn, but something about her excited him. What part exactly? He wasn't sure. But he was going to find out once this battle was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ending up under the same awning before class.
> 
> Pairing: Jumin Han x MC
> 
> Spoilers: None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's drabble two! Oh, these will usually not be connected in any way, and will usually stand alone.

MC handed the cash to the barista and took her coffee. She didn't normally get coffee here, as it was rather on the pricey side. But today…after nearly pulling an all-nighter, she would treat herself.

She turned to leave the small, crowded café. That's when she noticed the rain. The heavy rain. And today happened to be the day she forgot her umbrella at home.

"It's raining?" she whined. She blushed when she realized she said it rather loud, earning a few glares from the other customers.

Not wanting to miss the next bus, she hurried outside underneath the tiny awning. Her final paper was in a small paper folder in her backpack. If her bag got wet, say goodbye to her good grade. She huddled closer to the center of the awning, wanting to keep dry. She collided into something hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped, turning to face someone's shoulder. "Er—"

"No need. I wasn't paying attention," a boy with dark hair and grey eyes gave a small, albeit brief, smile before returning his attention to the rain.

MC was about to apologize again, but his demeanor was so cold.

"You're from my business class, right?"

MC jumped at the sudden question. She turned to face him, but he was still looking ahead at the road. Now that she saw him, she did recognize him. "Jumin Han?" she asked.

He nodded. Of course. He was the one who was getting a degree, despite the fact that he already had a job secured at his father's company. It was odd running into him here. He looked out of place with a disposable cup with what MC assumed was coffee inside. He was even carrying a backpack. Normally, he arrived to class with books in hand, since he was chauffeured around everywhere.

"Yes," she answered his question from before. "Yeah, I'm in that class. That's why I'm in this predicament now."

He furrowed his brows. "I don't understand the correlation between you at a coffee shop and our class."

MC took a sip of her coffee. Of course the trust fund kid wouldn't understand. She didn't hold it against it him though. "I had to print out the paper due today," she pointed to library across the street. "And then I thought I'd pick up a coffee real quick. But, since it started raining…" her voice trailed off. She was talking too much, and he probably wasn't interested anyway.

"I see," he said after a long pause. "I suppose you don't want to get it wet. I have an umbrella if you don't. I'll walk you to your car."

MC laughed despite herself. She blushed when Jumin looked at her genuinely confused. "Oh—er—I don't own a car. It's too expensive to pay for the garage since I live on campus. I take the bus."

He tilted his head. MC smiled softly. He looked a bit like a cat, didn't he? "You take a bus to class? I wasn't aware there was a campus bus."

"There is," MC sighed. "But, I don't usually see you around campus."

He shrugged. "My apartment is nearby, and it usually has everything I want."

"So, why are you getting coffee here?"

"I'm avoiding my father at the moment," he replied. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burden you with personal affairs like that."

"Oh, I don't mind," she replied awkwardly. She checked her phone for the time. Still another ten minutes until the next bus.

"Would you like a ride?" Jumin asked. He seemed to already have his phone pulled out to send a text.

MC shook her head vehemently. "You don't have to! Really. Please don't. I wouldn't want to get your car all messed up with my wet shoes and coat. And besides, I can be clumsy, and I have coffee."

She blushed again. She was rambling.

Jumin's fingers hovered over his touch screen. "If I was the one who owned the car, I would tell you that it doesn't matter. But since my father is the one sending the car…" his voice trailed off. His fingers slid rapidly over the phone before he lifted it to his year. "Hello? Driver Kim? I won't need the car today. You can come pick me up after my last class. What? No, I'm not walking. I'll be taking campus transportation."

MC's eyebrows rose in surprise. Of course, she shouldn't be listening to his conversation. But she couldn't exactly help it in their position. She was suddenly aware that their arms had been touching for the past five minutes. She inched away slightly.

Jumin hung up the phone and replaced in his pocket. "So, how much time until the next bus?"

"Ten minutes."

"Oh good," he smiled and looked down at her. "We have some time to chat. So, what do you think of cats?"

MC chuckled. Was this guy for real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know how you liked it, or if you have a particular pairing request for future ones.


	3. God's Gift to Mankind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Needing a model for photography class
> 
> Pairing: Zen x MC (Plus Wingman 707)
> 
> Spoilers: Mildly for Zen's route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try Zen this time, shall we? I hope you guys are enjoying these!

Zen sighed and scrolled through random videos on his Facebook feed. He didn't look up when MC cleared her throat loudly. "Hm?" he said.

"Don't you have an assignment due tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll work on it later," he muttered.

"It's a five page essay. You haven't even started."

He shrugged. He wasn't exactly interested in school. He'd do enough to pass, but that was all. "Don't worry about me, babe," he shot her a wink.

MC shook her head and chuckled before returning her attention back to her laptop. Zen leaned forward on the table and rested his chin on hand. He watched her for a few moments as she typed away on her computer.

He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when she made little faces, completely unaware of the world around her. She stuck out her tongue slightly in concentration, and Zen thought he might explode. She was so adorable.

"Oi! Take a picture. It'll last longer."

The sudden voice crashed into the silence so abruptly, Zen nearly toppled off his chair. He turned to glare at the source. Luciel bowed in apology to the librarian before sliding into the seat next to MC.

"What are you doing here?" Zen snapped, trying to suppress the heat in his cheeks from Luciel's comment. Thankfully, MC didn't seem to catch it, or at least, didn't entertain it.

"Defender of Justice Seven Zero Seven has brought important news for a friend who has missed class," Luciel said in a booming voice. It earned him another glare from the librarian. He cleared his throat and retrieved a folder from his backpack.

"Oh! Is that the homework from photography class? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" MC gasped, throwing her arms around his neck and shaking him slightly. Zen tensed, wishing he had decided to sit next to her instead across from her.

Luciel smirked at him. "Oh, Zen? Why do you look so angry?"

Zen bit his tongue before he said something he might regret. He shook his head and tried scrolling through his phone again. Gosh, Luciel could be annoying.

MC took the folder and began rummaging through the papers. "He wants all of this by next week?"

Luciel nodded. "Me and you were assigned in a group, so we need to find someone fast."

The two exchanged glances before looking at Zen. The latter raised a brow. "I know I'm irresistible, but could you not stare at me while I'm trying to avoid homework?"

"Oh, lovely Zen," MC drawled. "Could you lend us your beautiful face for the rest of the day?"

"What?" Zen nearly choked.

"We need a model for our project, and you're so—er—I mean, well—" MC stammered, suddenly finding interest in the scattered papers before her.

"What she means is that she likes your face," Luciel interjected. MC slapped his arm.

Zen grinned. "MC, you know you're welcome to my smile any time."

She lit up. "So, you'll do it?"

"For you, of course—"

He was interrupted by the sound of a camera. For the third time in the past five minutes, he glared at Luciel. The red-head gasped and leaned over to show MC his phone.

"Hey!" he snapped. "Don't show her that."

He tried to grab the phone, but Luciel stood, effectively keeping it out of his reach. "This is impossible. How…"

MC turned to Zen. Her cheeks were slightly pink when she reached out to touch his face. His heart raced at the simple touch. "Um?" he chuckled nervously.

"Are you for real?" she said in awe. "How did that picture come out so perfect?"

Zen smirked and winked. "God's gift to mankind, babe."

She giggled before removing her hand. The lack of warmth on his cheek was stifling.

"You could seriously become a model, you know that?" she said.

"Me? Nah," he shook his head.

"I'm serious!" she said. She huffed slightly. "I'll make you a bet. I'm going to post this photography assignment on Instagram. If you get over a hundred likes on one photo, you'll try out for modeling…acting…something for world to see this gorgeous face!"

Her passion was contagious. Zen could feel his blood coursing through his veins at her voice. Could he be something besides a poor, lonely student? Maybe…

"Who says we wait?" Luciel interjected. "I already posted the picture I just took. You're up to thirty likes."

"What!" Zen burst, standing to his feet. He ignored the librarian. Luciel went wide eyed and dashed out of the building. But Zen hadn't moved. He looked down at MC. "Y-you really think I could go into acting?"

She smiled softly before nodding. "Yeah."

Zen let out a shaky breath. Maybe…maybe he could pursue a dream. It didn't matter what his mom said…or his brother. MC supported him, right? That's all he needed for now.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll take your bet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing different pairings with MC or maybe a few friendship ones. If you want to see something in particular, let me know and I'll try adding them as I feel inspired. Thanks for reading!


End file.
